A change in two people
by Thegirltrying
Summary: Anemoon was something that happened to Niklaus out of the blue, it was something he did not expect. He changed her life and she changed his life. (Suck at summary)
1. Introduction

**So this is a story I am trying. Please leave your reviews on how it is and any mistakes made and also advice is welcome.**

 **I do not own anything except my OC's**

Her world changed, in changed so fast that her head was still spinning. She cant remember how she got here, she cant remember how her belongings got here. The one thing she does remember, the blood, so much blood.

Anemoon Kingsley was and average teenage girl, her life being about school and hot guys. Until her brother changed everything, she had gotten home from school and was listening to some music getting ready to study when she heard her mother scream. She ran down stairs only to see her brother behind their mother, she saw the blood running down her mothers neck and wanted to ask what he was doing when he attacked her. She remembered her head hitting the hard wall next to the fire place, and this burning in her neck. She could not scream, she was not even able to move. She could feel the life leaving her and she closed her eyes wishing it would end. Finally her brother let her go and she slid to the ground, she saw him leave and her parents dead on the floor with blood everywhere. That was the last thing she remembered before waking up in the hospital.

According to the doctors a animal attacked them, and she was the only one that is alive. When she asked where her brother was all they told her that he was missing. Right a coincidence that they were attacked by a animal and her brother was missing, but how could she tell these people that is was her brother who attacked them. They would think she was crazy and sent her to the nut house. So instead she kept quiet. A few days later the social worker came into her room with a man, she looked up and saw it was one of her parents long time friends, Marcel. She frowned and listened to the worker telling her that in her parents will it stated that if something was to happen with them before she turned 21 she would go and live with Marcel. Her brother on the other hand will go to someone else. Not that it mattered he was 26 and could go where he wanted when he wanted. She did not say anything to the social worker or Marcel.

Now she finds herself in this place called New Orleans, Marcel had gotten everything arranged for her, he had his friends help him get her stuff there and he had personally traveled with her to her new home. It was different here, it was colder, she did not like it. She had grown up in a warm sunny island called Cape Verde, and now she was stuck somewhere in a big place that is cold. Marcel had told her the truth of the other world she had not known, and he had told her that he was a vampire but he would not hurt her. He had made her that promise. He also explained to her what happened to her brother. That after he was changed he turned off his emotions and attacked them. She was lucky to be alive that is all she knows.

Anemoon was 1.6 m tall, with green eyes and black hair (something that was a curse to her). She was born in Mystic Falls, but soon after her birth they moved to Praia (Cape Verde) where she grew up speaking Cape Verdean Creole, Portuguese and English. She knew she was born in another place and then she asked why they moved her parents always told her work reasons. She is 17 almost 18 years old but due to the accident she has to repeat the final year of high school. She knows now about Vampires and lives with a whole house of them. Her biggest fear is that of her brother knowing she survived and finding her. She knows why he hates her, but no one else knows.


	2. Chapter one Settling in

**I own nothing except my OC's:**

 **Chapter one: Settling in.**

Nightmares, that was the thing keeping her from sleeping. Her dreams haunted her, and she could not stop it. She flung her arms to the other side of the bed gripping the sheets in her hands. "I hate you, you look like her" her brothers voice echoed as he stood before her, it had been a few days after everything had happened, he had disappeared and now they were standing in the woods. She was barely 16, her brother grabbed her by the hair, "I had to fall in love with a girl that looks like my sister, and now she is gone." he says harshly and he pushed her to the ground. Anemoon screamed in her sleep, then she felt someone grab her from behind holding her telling her it was okay it is just a dream.

She opened her eyes, catching her breath, she had not noticed she had held it. She felt Marcel's arms around her, she closed her eyes and a tear fell from her eyes "Sorry" she said. Marcel shook his head "There is no need to apologize Moon, I understand what you are going through" he says, he lets her go and go and get her some water, she took it from him with shaky hands and drank it "you gonna try and sleep again? You start school tomorrow" he asks her and she nods "Thank you" she says and smiles at him he only nods and walks out of the room leaving her to sleep again. She lied down again closing her eyes praying that she would not get haunted by dreams again.

Next morning:

She stood in front of the mirror, she looked at her neck and sighed, how was she supposed to go out there looking like this. Her neck was ugly, there were a scar from where her brother had bit her, he had teared her neck, the second bite was at the base of her neck by her shoulder that was also just as bad. She still had stitches in, since they teared with the move she had to get new ones in and has to wear them in longer now. She sighed and put in the last hair pin in her hair. She walked down stairs and saw Marchel sitting at the table waiting for her, he had her breakfast ready at her seat. She sighed and sat down "morning" she said and started eating, don't get it wrong the food was lovely but she did not really have a appetite. When she was done she sat back with her tea in her hands and she looked at him, "So how it this going to work" she asked him.

"You go to school, you come home that is it. I do not want you to wander out there alone, not until I know you will be fine and safe. If you want to go to the library, you tell me and I will arrange for someone to take you there and then come and fetch you if I can not do it myself." he says to her and he stood up looking at her "You ready" he asked her and she nodded standing up finishing her tea, she grabbed her bag and walked out with him, getting into the car.

When they got to the school she looked at it and her hands started shaking, she was not ready to go to school yet. She was not ready to face the world. Marcel saw her hands starting to shake and he took them in his own "Look at me" he says and when she did he told her to close her eyes and take deep breaths, and that everything will be fine. Her hands stopped shaking and she opened her eyes again, he let go of her hands and got out. He walked to her side of the car and opened the door for her, helping her out. He took her bag for her and swung it over his shoulder, he closed the door and pushed her forward so that she could start walking. While they walked his hand was at the middle of her back in a comforting way. The people looked at them, Moon kept her head down, and made sure her neck was covered by her hair. They got to the office and went into the principles office where he was waiting for them. He asked her a few questions, like would the language barrier be a problem, since she got educated in Cape Verdean Creole, she shook her head and said that her English was good since her brother had to go to school in English and her parents spoke mainly English. He then told them to follow him and he took them to her first class which was Maths. Marcel turned to her when they where there, he handed her, her bag. Then he took a scarf out of his pocket (A dark blue one ) and put it around her neck covering the scars "There, it will make you feel better, and since it is cold here no one would ask questions as to why you are wearing one." he looked down and then at the kids watching them "You are a strong girl, so you show them what you got, don't back down give it your all. Good luck" he says and he hugs her walking away.

Moon sighed and walked into the class where the teacher asked her to tell a short story about herself "My name is Anemoon, but you can call me Moon, I was born in Mystic Falls, raised on a small island named Cape Verde, speak three languages, parents got killed, moved here to stay with my godfather" she says and looked at the class then at the teacher, the teacher thanked her and she took her seat next to a girl with blonde hair. She smiled at her and then took out her books, taking notes while the teacher talked. When the bell rang she moved to the next class. She moved through the day automatically. And when the bell rang for end of school she grabbed her books and walked out, she saw one of Marcel's closest friends Thierry, she smiled at him "guessing your are the babysitter now" she told him he only shook his head taking her bag and guiding her to the car where he opened the door for her, she saw the people looking at her again. She sighed, she would have to talk to Marcel about this.

When she got home she went up to her room throwing her books on the bed, she went to the closet and changed into her pajamas ( ), she fell down on her bed opening her books, doing her homework and studying. She did not notice the time until she could not read anymore she looked up and sighed, she stood up stretching out, she was thirsty and hungry. She did not even bother to put on a gown or something, she opened her door walking down the stairs to the kitchen, she made herself a cup of tea and a sandwich. Walking back towards her room she stopped dead in her tracks when Marcel called her, she turned around and next to him stood a man, "Moon I would like you to meet my very good and old Friend Niklaus Mikaelson" he says, she stood there looking at the man.

Nik did not expect to see someone like this girl here, when Marcel introduced him to her, he held out his hand to her when she took it he lost all his ability to speak...


	3. Chapter 2 the first time they met

**I own nothing but my OC's:**

Chapter two: The first time they met

She took his hand and it felt like her world came to a stop. She let go of his hand "It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Mikaelson" she said, she stood back. She frowned when Marcel looked at her "Something wrong?" she asked him, he only shook his head and then looked back at Klaus.

Klaus frowned and then saw her neck, "What happened to you?" he asked and walked forward and brushed the side of her neck with his hand. She pulled away from him and turned around rushing up the stairs to her room he turned back to Marcel "Something I said?" he asked him. Marcel shook his head "come sit and have a drink and I will tell you" he says and walked to the bar and sat down.

A few hours later they both returned to Marcel's home and Marcel excused himself to go to his room. Klaus sighed and looked up seeing Anemoon on the balkony sitting on a chair with a book. He walked up the stairs and then stood in front of her, he smiled. He actually felt something for the girl, he has this weird sensation in his stomach. He stood against the railing watching her read.

Moon was in deep with the book she was reading, she then frowned when she had the feeling that somebody was watching her, she looked up and saw Mr. Mikaelson "You know Mr. Mikaelson it is rude to stare" she said softly, she knew he could hear her. She had a suspicion that he was also a vampire, hence the very old friend. Klaus laughed a little "You can call me Klaus, or Niklaus " he says, he walked out of the shadow and sat down on the chair next to hers "What are you reading Anemoon?" he asked her.

Moon looked at him "I think I will call you Nik, it is a beautiful name" she said she looked at her book "90 miles to freedom, and it is just Moon" she says she looks up at him "Did you and Marcel have a good time?" she asked him. She knew that Marcel had told Nik everything about what happened. He smiled and nodded "He told me about what happened." he said and then forward "I promise you that he will not come near you" he says and he stood up walking away. He had left a paper behind on his seat and she took it reading it she smiled and then took her book going inside. That night she dreamt about a grumpy vampire with beautiful eyes.

 **This is just a filler so that the two characters could meet.**


	4. Chapter 3: Life returning to normal

**I do not own anything except my OC's**

Chapter 3: Life returning to normal:

Moon had been settling in good the last two months. She was great in the English school though she felt that their standard were very much lower than the ones in Praia. She got straight A's even though she needed to study a little bit harder due to the language barrier. Nik and Moon had been dating for over a month now, even though Marcel did not like it. Moon knew about the pending war but Nik tried to keep her out of it as far as possible.

Nik was sitting in his library when he heard his sister saying that a young girl was here. He jumped up, the others did not know of her yet and he always went to visit her there, he never wanted her to come here. He walked out of the library and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that she had been crying. He walked to her and then wrapped his arms around her, he did not care that his sister was staring at them. He could feel her relax against him, he shook his head and then held her a little away from him looking at her eyes. Then he turned to his sister "Bekah this is my" he stopped and turned to look at Moon before continuing "girlfriend Anemoon, but you can call he Moon. Moon this is my younger sister Rebekah" he says then he turns back to his sister "Do you mind making her some tea please Bekka" he asked his sister. His sister frowned at him and then turned walking to the kitchen. Nik lead Moon to his study where he sat down next to her "What happened?" he asked her, a thousand things were playing in his head, was she hurt, scared? Moon sighed "It was just a very bad nightmare and I did not want to fall asleep again or be alone" she said she did not say what the nightmare was about just that it was bad. Nik understood and took her into his arms again "You can stay here as long as you want to" he says, it was the weekend so he knew that she will stay here the weekend. Bekah came in again with the tea, she put it down on the table and he mouthed thank you to her.

Saturday came and went, and now it was Sunday afternoon. Nik was lying on the bed next to the sitting Moon, and Bekah was on the chair next to the bed. They both were reading books while Moon was studying. He saw moon bring the pencil to her lips frowning, he put down his book and sat up "Whats wrong?" he asked, she looked like it was something serious, she looked at him then back at the book "This word, I can not say it nor do I understand it" she said and pointed at it Nik laughed, he thought that is was something serious he looked at the word "Advantageous involving or creating favourable circumstances that increase the chances of success or effectiveness; beneficial." he said to her, she tried saying the word, it took her a few times before she could say it correctly she smiled at him, then went back to studying. Bekah smiled from the chair at Nik, he is a different person around Moon, he is almost human around her. The doorbell rung and Bekah frowned getting up to get it, it was Sophie and she wanted to see Nik, Nik stood up and walked to her meanwhile the older coven member snug into Nik's room and grabbed Moon. Nik heard a scream and he ran to the room only to find Moon was gone...


	5. Chapter 4: Taken

**I own nothing but my OC's.**

 **(Image of Nik in profile of him in this chapter paragraph one)**

Chapter 4: Taken

Anemoon was studying when someone jumped through the window and grabbed her from behind, she let out a scream before something covered her mouth. It was a horrible smell and soon after everything went black. She woke up later with a pounding headache. The first thing she registered was that she was somewhere unknown the second thing is that she was tied up against the wall "Ah great" she muttered, "This is what happens when you date Vampires" a voice said. Moon's head snapped toward the direction of the voice. It was someone standing in the shadows "I have no idea what you are talking about" she said, but she rolled her eyes at herself obviously you do know you idiot you were kidnapped out of the bed of a Hybrid. The woman came out of the shadows she knew this woman, no she had seen this woman before. She had seem her with Hayley once, only from a distance, Nik had kept her out of sight. He did not want her to become involved in the war, she was only a human.

"Don't try to play that game, I have been watching you witch" the woman said. Moon frowned "You just called me a witch why?" she asked the woman, why would she call her a witch. She had never seen a witch before only heard of them, and she knows for a fact that she is not a witch. "You don't know do you?" she asked moon. Moon frowned again "Know what?". The woman laughed, and then shook her head at the girl "The real reason you moved away from Mystic Falls". Moon's face became that of utter fear and shock. "Your parents moved away so that you don't have to know about your mother being a very strong witch, or that if it turns out you are one that you would never find out, and that no one can ever hurt you" the woman continued. Moon looked at her, she did not know what to say. How can she be a witch, there is no way. How can her mother be one? The woman only smirked at her "Think about it" she said and she walked out.

Meanwhile Niklaus was going out of his mind. When he saw that they took Moon, he screamed and fell to the floor on his knees. He looked at Bekah and she saw tears in his eyes. This broke her heart, she had never seen that in her brother before. Tears for a woman he loved except for her. She got down next to him and put her hand on his shoulder "We will find her" she said, she then took her phone out and called Marcel she only told him that he has to meet her and Nik at the bar near his house. She then took Nik by the hand and lead him to the car where she got in and drove to the bar. Marcel was already there, when he saw them his face fell "What happened?" he asked them. Nik looked at him "They took her, witches took her." he said. Marcel was seething in rage when he heard this, he called Thierry who was standing by the door "Get all the day walkers, and search this whole town. Don't come back till you find her" he said, then turned to Niklaus again "Your brother is the only one who can get into the cemetery and Sophie trusts him" he says, Rebekah nodded and called her brother explaining the situation to him.

Moon had been alone for two hours and she was dozing off when she heard the gate opening and the woman returning, she looked up at the woman, her eyes full of hate and anger "What do you want from me?" Moon asked. The woman took out vile's and knifes, she looked up at Moon "I want your blood, your hair and so forth you are going to be my experiment" she said, Moon gasped at what she said. The woman picked up a knife and moved toward her, Moon tried to get out of the chains holding her. The woman stood by her and looked at her neck where the scars were "Interesting that you would survive the attack, looking at this you should be dead, you are lucky" the woman said "That is why I want a some blood where the scar heeled so that I can see if your body makes something special" she says and cuts Moon's neck where the scar was almost as deep as it previously was, she took the vile and filled it with Moon's blood. Moon screamed when she cut her neck, it hurt, "Please stop" she begged. The woman only watched moon and shook her head. She closed the vile and took another one with scissors, the woman cut a big piece of her hair and put it in, Moon just shook her head. The woman then took a syringe and drew some blood from moon. She made a few more cuts on Moon's body, and Moon kept screaming and begging her to stop.

Meanwhile Klaus and Elijah and the others where looking for Moon. Elijah had met with Sophie and she was now taking them to the cemetery, but only Elijah could go inside. He looked at his brother when he heard a woman scream " I will find her and I will bring her back I give you my word" he says he walks into the cemetery further and then he heard a scream again, he ran in the direction of the scream. She was in a crypt tied to a wall, Elijah saw the blood and took deep breaths, he was good at controlling his thirst but his anger not so much. He looked and saw that the woman was gone, so he ran to the girl and broke the chains. She fell to the ground, she could not keep herself up, he got down next to her "I am going to give you my blood" he said and he was about to bite his arm when she stopped him "No please don't" she said, he frowned at her and then picked her up walking out with her. When he got to Nik he handed her over to him "I am so sorry" he heard Nik whisper to her, he then saw that there was tears rolling down Nik's face and Elijah frowned.

Moon was in Nik's arms and she felt better, then she saw his tears and wiped them away "It was not your fault" she said. That was all she could do before the blackness overtook her. Nik panicked "I need to give her my blood" he says but his brother interrupted him "She does not want blood Nik, I tried but it is her wish not to, we should get her to the hospital, they can help her there" he says, he helped his brother get her in the car and he drove to the hospital, he watched his brother in the mirror, he had Moon's head in his lap and he was stroking her hair and the whole time he kept mumbling that he was sorry. Once they got to the hospital the Doctor came and took Moon away from Nik. Elijah had to pull him outside to get him calm, he did not want to leave Moon's side "Let them do their work brother" Elijah said.


	6. Chapter 5

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongChapter 5: /strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Klaus had been waiting for two hours, he was frustrated and scared. The nurses did not want to tell him anything. Elijah was sitting next him so calm, and Marcel and Bekah was in the cafeteria drinking coffee. He sighed sitting forward resting his head in his hands. The doctors came out and Klaus jumped up, Elijah followed suit. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""She is stable, the cut on her neck is bad, the person who attacked her cut her on one of her old wounds. We stitched her up and gave her a unit of blood to replace the one she lost. She is resting now and I would like to keep her over night for observations. You can go and see her if you like" the doctor said. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Klaus thanked the Doctor and went to Moon's room. She looked fragile, but a lot better than earlier. He walked to her side and took her hand. She opened her eyes and gave him a slight smile. "Hey there stranger" she said softly, her throat hurt from the screaming. Klaus smiled at her, and then he sat down next to her. "I am so sorry Moon" he said and closed his eyes./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Moon shook her head and put her hand against his cheek "Don't be sorry, you could not have predicted nor stopped this. I am fine, and I will be fine. I am a strong girl and you should know that by now" she said and smiled again. Klaus nodded and kissed her hand. They talked for a while and soon enough both of them fell asleep. Klaus in the chair with his head on his arms on the bed and Moon holding his one hand. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Nik was awoken with a start when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder, he was ready to attack the person when he realized it was just his sister and Marcel. It was light outside, he can't believe he fell asleep like this. He looked at Moon, she was still sleeping but he knew that she would not be sleeping for much longer. He stood up and stretched out and nodded at the other two in the room "I am going to go and get some coffee, I will be back now" he said and walked out, he got some coffee and then went to the nurses station, the doctor smiled at him and said that Moon can go home. Nik signed the papers and then went to the room again. Moon was sitting up and eating some of the breakfast, only the Jelly but hey at least she is eating something. He smiled at her and then walked up to her kissing her head. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Morning beautiful, how did you sleep?" he asked her, and then sat down next to her. He smiled at the other two. Moon smiled at him and then replied with a good. She finished her jelly. Looking at Nik she asked "when can I go home?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Nik laughed at her, she really hated hospitals, he then said she can go home now. He got the little things she had and helped her up and to the car. When they got to her house he carried her up to her room and put her down on the bed, he wanted to go to give her some time but she pulled him back asking him to stay. He smiled and kissed her softly. /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p 


End file.
